world_wrestling_actionfandomcom-20200214-history
Demolition Results
(Demoliton's opening theme, American Idiot by Green Day plays. The Broski is seen in the ring with bandages around his ribs.) Broski: Hello everyone. Welcome to Demoliton. If your wondering why my ribs are wrapped up like a mummy right now, well, take a look at the tron screen. (Footage is shown of The Usos beating down The Broski and him being loaded into the back of ambulance) The Broski: Now, before I fire those two, I think they deserve to be taught a lesson. So me versus The Usos in a 2 on 1 Handicap match for the night. (The Usos music plays. The come to the ring, each carrying a Mic) Jimmy: Hey Jey, guess what? Jey: What's that, Jimmy? Jimmy: I think we beat this Jersey Shore reject so badly that he lost his mind. The Broski: *starts laughing* I am going to have an insurance policy and you are sure as hell not going to like who it is. Jey: Who do you have? The Broski: You will just have to wait and see. Woo woo woo! You know it! (Drops the Mic and heads back to the announce tables. The Usos go backstage) Cole: Are you crazy, Broski? Going through with that match is suicide! Broski: Trust me Cole. I know what i'm doing. Time to stop talking about me. We got a match to call. Zylo beat Psycho Jake (with a witch hunt off the ladder then Zylo climbs the ladder and retains the US title) in a Ladder Match for the US Championship (After the match, the loser attacks the winner with their finisher before proceeding to hit him with a steel folding chair. He gets escorted out of the ring by security) The Broski: Well, my match is up. Cole: Are you absolutely sure you wanna go through with this? Broski: Trust me, Cole. I know what i'm doing. ( takes off headset and gets in the ring) The Broski beat The Usos in a 2 on 1 Handicap match ( don't vote) (Halfway through the match when The Usos have the upper hand on The Broski, You Look Fly Today by Jim Johnston plays. Riksihi comes out and slowly strides towards the rings. The Usos stop what they're doing and look up to see their father with shocked expressions on their faces. In their distraction, The Broski rolls up Jimmy for the win. The Broski stands up and starts laughing.) Broski: You really think I wasn't prepared for any of the crap you had planned? Your daddy has been real disappointed in you two lately and wanted to find a way to teach you boys a lesson. When he heard you two were in this PPV, he jumped at the chance. ( Riksihi walks into the ring with a Mic in hand) Rikishi: Look, I really love you two. You my son's. But you two have really been disappointing me lately. I had to discipline you two. Broski: Since you need to do that, I will let you do the honors. Rikishi: Jimmy and Jey, your fired! ( The Usos start stomping away like five year olds before security escorts them out of the building with Rikishi following them. The Broski heads back to the announce table) Cole: That was really clever. Broski: I'm a clever broski! ( Matt Striker is seen backstage with Jason Drax) Striker: Hello WWA Universe. My name is Matt Striker and I am here with Jason Drax. Drax: Hello Striker. Striker: Now, Jason, your match with Headhunter is moments away. I would like to get your thoughts on it. Jason Drax:My thoughts Striker is to go out to that ring and kick some 7 footers ass and become WWA champion so going to WrestleMania i will be WWA champion. Those are my thoughts (Camera goes back to Broski and Michael Cole) The Headhunter beats Jason Drax (with a chokeslam of the top rope) in an Extreme Rules match for the WWA Championship Cole: That was an amazing match! Broski: You bet your butt it was! That was amazing! Well, goodbye everybody from Demolition! ( WWA Logo shows. Rate the card)